IDOL WARRIORS PART 1
by ahmad.naufal.395454
Summary: Perjuangan Seorang Idol


IDOL WARRIORS PART 1

Tema: Perjuangan Seorang Idol dalam menghadapi berbagai rintangan

Author: Ahmad Naufal Haritsuddin

Tokoh – Tokoh:

Protagonis:

Mayu Wanatabe

Gera Riski

Nabilah

Melody

Sinka Juliani

Shinta Naomi

Cindy Yuvia

Alvin

Rony

James

Antagonis:

Charles

Sammy

Mad Dog

Azazel

The Zombie

Pada suatu hari Idol Grup bernama JKT48 sedang melakukan tur konser di Tokyo Dome Japan bersama AKB48, saat konser memasuki bagian akhir tiba – tiba seluruh lampu konser padam, dan saat menyala di tribun JKT48 beberapa member JKT48 dan beberapa fans hilang, sedangkan di tribun AKB48 salah satu member hilang. Penonton pun berteriak histeris dan berhamburan keluar.

" Dimana kita? Dan bagaimana kita dapat ketempat ini!" tanya melody

" kak Sinka, ayo bangun!" kata Nabilah

" Dimana aku, disini dingin sekali. Ya ampun, kak Naomi bangun!" kata Sinka

" Sepertinya kita tersesat bersama fans kita dan lihat! Itu Mayu senpai!" ungkap Melody.

" Kak, aku lapar!" pinta Yupi

" Aaargh… dimana aku? Kenapa badanku beset begini? Ya ampun, ada Mayu senpai! Mayu senpai, bangun!" kata Naomi

" arigatou ghozaimasu! Ehem.. dimana aku?" tanya Mayuyu

" Sepertinya aku tau tempat ini…." Kata Gera

" emm.. Siapa kamu? Apa kam benar" mengetahui tempat ini?" Kata Mayuyu

" Perkenalkan sama saya Gera Riski, saya adalah pemimpin JKT48 Official Fans Club" kata Gera

" Oh.. jadi kamu yang namanya Gera Riski, tapi kenapa fisik kamu seperti Shania" tanya Melody

" entah… banyak orang bilang begitu, tapi kalo boleh jujur saya itu LAKI-LAKI" ungkap Gera

"oh… jadi kamu laki-laki.." kata Naomi

1

2

3

" APAA! KAMU LAKI-LAKIII!" teriak seluruh Member

" hehehe….." ketawa Gera

" Tapi, bisakah kamu beritahu dimana kita?" tanya Nabilah

" sepertinya kita sekarang berada di tempat terpencil bernama Evils Dome, ya…. Dan kita sendiri berada di sebelah selatan pulau Honshu!" kata Alvin

" Evils Dome! Sepertinya aku pernah dengar itu, itu kan tempat dimana Azazel berada?" tanya Sinka

" Ya.. benar, secepatnya kita harus keluar dari tempat ini jika tidak mungkin kita akan dijadikan sesembahan untuk Azazel itu!" jelas Rony

" tetapi kecil kemungkinan bagi kita untuk selamat!" kata Alvin

" Benar, karena di tempat ini terdapat beberapa orang yang sangat berbahaya" sambung Gera

" ya.. sebaiknya kita lebih waspada dan jangan berpencar, betul gak kak!" kata Yupi

" Ya..benar. oh iya, aku juga membawa beberapa senjata dan amunisi di dalam jaketku, aku harap kalian dapat menggunakannya. Ini kalian boleh pilih" kata Gera sembari menunjukkan Senjatanya

"Wah… banyak sekali. Tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya!" ucap Sinka

" Ya benar, kita semua belum pernah memegang senjata, mana mungkin kita dapat menggunakannya!" sahut Naomi

" aku rasa kita dapat belajar besok! Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu, toh sudah malam kan!" ucap Rony

" Baiklah teman-teman, karena sudah malam, sebaiknya kita harus segera mencari tempat untuk istirahat" perintah Melody

Dan kamipun segera mencari tempat yang cocok untuk istirahat hari ini. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, kami menemukan tiga buah tenda lengkap dengan api unggun dan perlengkapannya.

" teman-teman, sepertinya aku melihat tenda disana" kata Melody

" iya kak! Itu ada tiga buah tenda lengkap dengan api unggun yang masih menyala" sahut Yupi

"Hoaam… sebaiknya kita harus kesana!" ucam Mayuyu dengan raut wajah yang tampak mengantuk

Kamipun segera menghampiri tenda itu dan segera ber-istirahat. Akan tetapi tampaknya Naomi melihat Gera yang masih duduk disekitar api unggun dan segera menghampirinya.

" Malam kak! Kok belum tidur sih, emang gak ngantuk?" tanya Naomi

" Hahaha iya, tampaknya aku menderita Insomnia hahah" jawab Gera

" Daripada bosan, mending nyanyi sambil main gitar aja. Kak Gera bisa main gitar kan?" tanya Naomi

" Bisa dong! Tapi enaknya nyanyi apa ya?" tanya Gera

" Gimana kalo nyanyi Yuuhi wo Miteiruka, toh kapan lagi nyanyi lagu JKT48 bareng member JKT48" jawab Naomi

" Iya ya… hehehe" jawab Gera

Akupun segera menyanyikan lagi yang disarankan oleh Naomi, dengan perasaan yang sedikit gugup akupun menyanyikan lagu Yuuhi wo miteiruka.

Apakah kau melihat langit mentari senja

Waktupun berlalu dan sosoknya terlihat begitu indah yes!

Begitulah hari ini berakhir…

Malam yang, mengulang baru semua telah datang

Kau bergegas, dijalan pulang seorang diri

Kenapa, tidak hargai dirimu sendiri sedikit lagi Yuuk!

Mari lihat sedikit lebih baik

Supaya, kau dapat hidup jadi diri sendiri

" Wah bagus banget suaranya kak!" puji Naomi

" Hehehe kamu bisa aja naomi" kataku dengan sedikit gugup

Dengan tatapan yang penuh perasaan, Gera menatap mata Naomi hampir 5 menit lamanya.

" Ehem…. Kak Ger! Kenapa ngelamun?" tanya Naomi penasaran

" enggak… Cuma heran aja, kok bisa ya aku duduk berdekatan dengan orang secantik kamu, apalagi kamu kan oshi saya juga" kata Gera

"ihh kak Gera bisa aja, jadi malu nih.." ucap Naomi

" hahaha….. emang kenyataannya kok hehehe" canda Gera

" Kak Gera…" ucap Naomi dengan pipi yang kemerah – merahan

" Ya sudah, kamu tidur dulu ya…" perintah Gera

" iya kak! Aku sudah mulai ngantuk nih"

" Ya udah, tidur sana… tidurnya mau aku temenin gak?" rayu Gera

" Kak Gera bisa aja… ya sudah Oyasumi kak Gera!" ucap Naomi

" Oyasumi too my Oshi…" balas Gera Riski

Hari pertama pun telah berlalu, masih ada banyak waktu untuk berusaha keluar dari pulau terkutuk ini. Tentunya mereka tidak menduga Masalah apa saja yang akan dihadap, penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutannya


End file.
